Temptation
by Oliver
Summary: Set after episode 2 in season 6 - Afterlife. The Bringer has come to Sunnydale, and with him he may bring the Slayer's final death.


****

Temptation

By Tommy Darpino

12- 30-01 

Disclaimer:Buffy the vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon

Note:This takes place after ep two in Buffy's sixth season 'Afterlife.'

Buffy Summers was walking through a local graveyard in downtown Sunnydale. She had her wooden stake out poised, and ready for battle. Buffy was hunting, what else? Vampires. She had been brought back from the dead for about two weeks now, and was finally getting back into the normal swing of things. Well as normal as life ever got. Part of her was happy to be back, back with her friends and sister. But an even larger part of her wished she was still dead. Buffy knew that sounded terrible. However when she was dead, Buffy was certain she had been in Heaven. There had been no pain, fear, no doubt. Just.....peace. Yes Buffy had been in Heaven she was sure of it. And to come back to this world with it's war, death, and destruction. Buffy had felt she'd gone from Heaven to Hell. She did not share this with her friends, though. They had done a lot to bring her back, and Buffy didn't want to sound ungrateful, although part of her was. Besides, they needed her. Dawn, her sister, in particular, being so young and everything. Spike, of all people, had been the only person she had shared her whereabouts with while she had been dead.

Buffy had been hoping to take her aggressions out on some nasty bloodsuckers but the graveyard was just......dead. There was no a bloodsucker in sight. _Damn, there's never a vampire around when you need one,_ she thought. Suddenly without warning an evil cackling sounded all around her. It was so loud the ground shook beneath her, as if it were an earthquake. Buffy fell to the ground. Landing hard on her side. "I'm coming, Slayer!" The booming voice shouted.

The voice was so loud Buffy felt her ears actually pop. Out of nowhere the violent shaking of the ground stopped. The Slayer looked up and in front of her stood what she assumed was a demon. It was very tall, and draped in a black cloak. It was hovering slightly above the ground above black smoke. "Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Your worst nightmare." The demon growled.

"Well," she said doing a handspring and standing in a fighting stance. "You'll learn I don't scare that easy. And instead of my worst nightmare I think I'll make you a distant memory."

Buffy charged, throwing a high front kick that would have smashed the thing's chest, but instead it went right through it. She tried delivering a series of punches, but they had the same effect. The demon laughed and with a flick of its cape pushed the Slayer away. Buffy backed up a few steps but remained on her feet, breathing heavily. She tried another approach. Buffy ran at the demon, leaping into a high sidekick. Just as it was about to bash the thing's skull in, it disappeared. She landed on the ground. The demon reappeared behind her. She ran at it again, this time jumping into a spining tornado kick. Once more it disappeared and reappeared. Buffy looked back at it and cried, "Would you stand still!" In reply it shot red flame out of its hand at her. She jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Buffy looked back at the patch of burnt grass. _Time for a hasty Slayer retreat,_ she thought. As she began to flee the demon shot knives out of his fingers at her. 

"Ow!" Buffy yelled as the blades dug deep into her leg, making her fall to the ground. Hot red sticky blood oozed slowly down her leg. Hot tears sprung to Buffy's eyes. The demon was in front of her in an instant, and for the first time Buffy saw its face. Its face was dark red, it had no hair on its head, and no mouth as far as she could tell. And its eyes. Its eyes looked like rubies, but darker somehow, more evil.

"No!" Buffy cried, putting an arm up to protect her. The demon had a staff raised above his head about to lob her head off.

"No!" She cried again as she sat up in her bed, sweat pouring off her like she was just in a steam room. Just a dream. It was just a dream. 

Later that morning Buffy went downstairs to breakfast. She hadn't been able to sleep after that insane nightmare. She tried to tell herself it was just a dream, but some part of her couldn't shake the feeling it was something more. Slayers on principle from time to time had prophecy dreams, but it didn't have the same flavor of a prophecy dream either. It had the flavor of something more sinister. Buffy hoped it was just a dream, and tried to ignore the sinister feeling in her gut. She planned on trying to just enjoy breakfast.

"Funny shapes, or round?" Buffy heard Tara ask Dawn, her kid sister, as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Willow and Tara had proven to really come through for Buffy and Dawn especially. They had moved in after Buffy's death to look after her, since there was really no one else. Their mom had passed away a few months before Buffy herself. God, sometimes it felt like only yesterday that she had come home, and found her mom......she really missed her.

"Funny shapes." Dawn told Tara, and she started pouring the pancake batter. "Oh, hi Buffy!" Dawn said, cheerfully bringing her out of her thoughts. "Morning Dawnie." She said sitting down at the table and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"How are you feeling, Buffy?" Willow asked, as she looked up from the Sunnydale Press of which she had been reading.

"I'm ok I guess. I'm not as tired as I was."

"Good."

"Do I have to go to school?" Dawn asked putting some pancake in her mouth.

"Yes." Her older sister told her. "We both agreed you'd start back today."

"I know, but with you being back, and everything. I feel like if I'm not with you all the time you'll disappear, or I'll find out this is all a big lie."

"Dawn, look at me." Buffy said, taking Dawn's hands in hers. "I'm back for good. I'm not gonna disappear. I'm back, and things need to start getting back to normal around here." 

"And besides," Tara said as she went up behind Willow and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Willow and I will be here. We'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Well in that case, I better get ready for school." Dawn said as she rushed off.

"Any word from Giles, Will?" Giles was Buffy's Watcher, who had gone back to his home in London after her death. She missed him a great deal. He had always been like a father to her.

"No, not yet. I'm sure he just hasn't been able to book a flight back, Buffy. That can take months." She said when she saw the hurt look on her friend's face.

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed.

"You sure you're ok?" Willow asked. "You look kind of out of it."

"I'm fine. It's nothing." It was far from nothing though. That very night Buffy dreamt again. The young woman found herself in what remind her of a hall of mirrors, although it didn't seem like one as Buffy walked along the corridor running her hand along the wall, her own image looking back at her as she walked.

"You've eluded me twice now, Slayer." A voice sounded all around her. Buffy could tell it was the same demon, or whatever. However it wasn't shouting this time. "It won't happen again."

Buffy stopped in front of the mirror, her mouth open in terror. In the glass she saw herself at sixteen being drowned by the Master. She saw Angel pull her out of the water, and check for a pulse. "She's dead." He had said looking up at Xander. "Noooooooo!" Buffy cried as she watched the scene of her first death unfold before her eyes. She spun around and the site of her more recent death was what greeted her.

Buffy saw herself jumping off the tower into the portal. She could almost feel the pain as she watched her face contort in agony. Buffy put her hands on the sides of her head as tears began rolling down her cheeks, and the room started to spin.

"Who are you?" She shirked.

"I am your maker, Buffy Summers!" It yelled. And with that all the glass around her shattered into a million pieces. The sound was deafening to the Slayer.

Buffy awoke with a jolt. She was so scared she had no idea what to do with herself. In her six years as the Slayer nothing had terrified her to the level she had just endured. Buffy simply lay there, and whimpered the entire night. 

"You ok, honey?" Tara asked Willow as the two sat at a table in the Magic Box doing homework.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That spell we did to bring Buffy back really took a lot out of me. I'm still kind of recouping."

"Well you know if you need anything to just ask, right?" 

"Of course." Willow said kissing the top of Tara's hand.

"How is Buffy doing?" Xander Harris asked, standing behind the counter with his soon to be wife Anya. Giles had put Anya in charge of the Magic Box after he left. The little magic shop had done quite a business since it started.

"She's doing ok, I guess. She's still kind of tired, but I guess that's to be expected considering......." She trailed off.

"Considering we pulled her out of an unknown Hell dimension, where she had unknown tortures inflicted on her by God forsaken demons for the last three months." Anya finished.

"Anya." Xander scolded her.

"You know there once was this rumor," Anya babbled on. "About this guy who returned from Hell. He was crazy. He didn't recall his wife, or children, or even who he was. He went on a killing spree then killed himself. So weighing those options I think we got off lucky."

"Anya!" Xander yelled.

"What? Am I doing that thing where I put my foot in my mouth again?"

"Well despite what she says I'm worried about her." Xander proclaimed. "She hasn't been the same since we....."

"Brought her back. I know." Willow finished for him. "I suppose we just give her time, but I just wish there was something more we could do." As she said that everyone heard the bell above the door ring, and turned to see Buffy enter the shop. 

"Guys, we've got trouble." She stood in front of the table where the two witches sat and looked at everyone. "The past couple nights I've been having these nightmares that are driving me nuts. There's been this demon in them. I think he's invading my dreams somehow."

"What's it look like Buff? Do you know it's name?" Xander asked.

"I don't know it's name, but it's tall. It wears a black cloak, has red skin and it's eyes look like red rubies."

"No wonder you've been really sleep deprived." Willow observed. "Has the demon said anything? What happens in them? How many have you had?"

"Two. And I don't want to talk about them."

"Please Buffy. It could give us an important clue as to who the demon is." After a few moments of silence she relented. "It said 'You've eluded me twice Slayer.' A chill ran down her spine as she repeated the words. 'I am your maker, Buffy Summers.' Then it showed me my.....my..... my past two deaths." Everyone in the room fell silent, including Anya. "It was really big on the creep factor."

"Do you wanna look at the money?" Anya asked. "It helps me to look at the money, whenever I'm tired or stressed out." Xander elbowed her in the arm for being so bold.

"No, she does not want to look at the money." He whispered to her. "That's not something you would ask someone at a time like this, if ever."

"Well do you want to tell them about our engagement?" She whispered back. "It might cheer her up."

"Anya, this nor the right time or place for that."

"Well when will it be the right time or place?"

"Not now!"

"Are you guys ok?" Buffy asked hearing the last part.

"Fine! Fine." Xander blabbed. "Uh, Buffy. Why don't you go crash on the sofa in the training room in the back? This way we can watch over you while you rest, and hit the books with the rescreach thing."

"Great idea Xand." She replied. "I'm not to anxious to dream, but I could use the sleep." 

"Honey, breakfast!" Mrs. Summers yelled upstairs to her daughter. Buffy sat up in bed. Bright sunlight poured into her bedroom window. Outside she heard birds singing cheerfully. _I guess the demon or whatever is gone._ She thought. _Thank God._ With that Buffy ran downstairs taking them two at a time.

"Mom! She yelled as she ran into the kitchen and put her arms around her mom's waist. Her mother had her back to her washing her hands in the sink. Bright sunshine still filled the room from an open window. 

"I love you Mom." Buffy said.

"I love you too, what's all this for?"

"Just cause."

"Well, sit down, and start eating. Willow will be here soon, you don't wanna be late for class." Mrs. Summers said, her back still to her daughter. Buffy sat down at the table, and a plate of French toast with syrup and cinnamon sat in front of her.

"Wow, French toast, my favorite! Thanks Mom!"

"Only the best for you honey. I love you so much." She said still facing the sink.

Buffy ate her food quickly, unable to put the fork down. It was undoubtedly the best food she had ever tasted. Outside the sun was still shining, birds still singing, her Mom was there. It was perfect. Just perfect. It can't get any better then this. Buffy thought.

"Ready to go, Buff?" Willow asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, Willow. Bye Mom gotta book. Thanks for the food." She said as she got up to leave.

"No, Buffy. Stay." Her Mother told her.

"What?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"Stay with me, honey. Join me, Slayer." She said as she turned around. When she did Buffy screamed so loud her body shook with fear. Her Mother's face was rotting, with skin peeling off. Worms were crawling in and out of her eye sockets.

"Give Mommy a big kiss!" Her Mother yelled reaching out two skeletal arms to embrace Buffy. But the voice was no longer the sweet soothing voice of her Mother, it was the voice of the demon.

"Mom!" Buffy cried as she awoke. 

"Buffy, Buffy!" Xander yelled holding her by the shoulders trying to calm his friend.

"Oh, Xander," she said as she put her arms around him, and he returned the embrace. "It....it was my Mom.... I thought she was back.... I thought it was over, and then she turned into it. I was so scared." 

"It's ok. We'll figure this out, I promise. We will." He whispered in her ear.

"Did Tara and the others find anything?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Some stuff. We're not really sure though, not until you can match one of the descriptions in one of the books with what you've been seeing in your dreams."

The two of them walked into the main area of the shop. Were Willow and Tara sat doing research? Buffy walked up to the table were a bunch of books were laid out.

"That's it." Buffy said pointing to an engraving in a book of the demon that sat near Tara. "That's what I've been seeing in my dreams."

"Then it is the Bringer then." Tara said looking up.

"The Bringer? What's the Bringer?" Buffy prompted. Tara took the book from in front of her, and placed it in front of herself.

"Maybe we should wait until we have more information before we..." Willow began.

"No, Will." Buffy cut her off. "I want to know what this is. Tara?" She pressed. 

"Well it's Bringer's actually sort of...It's a dream entity. It's excised since the beginning of time. See it has three forms. The Bringer of destiny. The Bringer of love, and of death. In the first two forms it's considered a blessing. It shows people their destinies, or true loves. However in its final form it's caused some people to go mad, and also several mysterious deaths. Judging from what you've told us about your dreams I would say we're dealing with the last one."

Buffy nodded. "How do we defeat it?"

"We don't do anything Buffy. This thing's coming after you on the dream plane, that's a place we can't get to. You have to defeat this thing on your own. Alone."

"Fine. How do I defeat it?" Buffy asked.

"It doesn't say. We'll keep looking though." Tara told her.

"OK Willow you get on the Net, find out everything you can about this Bringer thing." The Slayer said, taking charge of the group.

"On it." Willow said, taking out her laptop.

"Xander, where's Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Anya picked her up from school and took her home. We decided not to tell her what's going on. Didn't wanna worry her."

"Good thinking. I'm going on patrol."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Willow asked, concurred.

She nodded. "I need to kill something." Buffy said as she started walking towards the front door.

"Be careful." Xander called after her.

"I will." She called back as she left.

In a graveyard a headstone read: Alex Foster 1980-2001.

Below the grave a hand began clawing and digging its way out. After a few moments a head appeared, and before long a new vampire had risen from its grave. It was wearing a UC Sunnydale sweat shirt, had black hair, and had it's fangs bared ready to feed. Alex took in his surroundings, looking for a human to feed upon.

"Alex, Alex, Alex." A voice sounded behind him. "Don't you know you're supposed to be dead?" He spun around and found a blond girl standing there holding a pointy stick.

"But then again," she said, "who am I to talk. So am I."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Long story. Wouldn't want to bore you."

"Who are you?" Snarled the vampire.

"Oh, that's right, you just rose so you don't know. I'm Buffy the Slayer."

"Slayer of what?"

"All kinds of things. Demons, monsters, hellbeasts. But know what I'm most well known for? Vampires."

"Oh cool." Alex said grinning and laughing. His humor quickly turned to fear, though, as realization dawned on him. "Wait you mean me don't you?"

She nodded. "You weren't the brightest student at UC Sunnydale, were you?"

"No, but I was on the wrestling team."

"That explains it." Buffy said as she ran towards him.

The Slayer made short work of the newbie vampire. Using a few quick punches and a snapping sidekick she pinned him down to the ground and drove Mr. Pointy through his heart. The vampire exploded into a cloud of dust. Behind her, Buffy heard clapping. "Bravo. Nice work, pet." someone said. Buffy turned, still on the ground, stake still in hand. 

"What do you want?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"Just to see how you were doing, is all," he said, approaching her with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm fine, Spike, thank you. As if you cared." she said to the blond-haired vampire.

Spike just glared at her. "So what seems to be the mini-drama in SunnyHell this week? Let me guess. Little Sis is in trouble and you and the scoobys have to rescue her."

"No, Dawn's fine, Spike."

"But something's up. What is it? I can tell."

Buffy sighed. "It's just this... Bringer thing."

"The Bringer's after you?" Spike asked. "That figures."

"You've heard of it?" Buffy asked.

"You might say that. What do you know of it, Slayer?"

"Just that it's a dream entity and that it's got three forms."

"Right-o, Destiny, Love, and Death. I had a feeling it would target you."

"What do you know about it, Spike?"

"Well, one thing's for sure. You're dealing with the Bringer of Death, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a feeling, is all."

"What exactly is it, Spike?"

"Well, like you said, it's a dream entity. About every hundred years or so it comes to someone in one of its forms, and the form changes each time. It's immortal, you see. It can't die. It gets its power from some unknown evil force. It comes to the person and, if it succeeds in delivering the message and accomplishing its goal, it lives. If it fails, it dies."

"Wait. I thought you just said it can't die."

"It can't be killed by anyone it faces. The only things that can kill it are the evil forces. Other then that it's immortal. That's the Bringer's reward for doing it's job you see. 

"What do the evil forces get out of it?" Buffy asked.

"The Bringer is really sketchy business, Slayer. No one knows for sure. Its origin, what the evil forces want, it's pretty much a legend, even among my kind. You know the angel that came to Mary? To tell her about her son? If rumor holds true, it wasn't an angel. It was the Bringer."

"Why do you think it chose me?"

"That's an easy one. Remember our conversation about a year ago, Buffy? The one where you asked me how I was able to kill those two Slayers? And the reason I gave you was that they wanted to die. I said your mom, your sis, your friends, they were what kept you here. They were the reason you're still alive."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you don't have that any more. Yeah, they're still here, but your heart's not in it the way it used to be. You feel like you've lost your place in this world. That makes you easy pickings for the Bringer, Slayer."

"How do you know I want to die?"

"You can lie to your friends, but you can't lie to me." He said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I know death. I am death. I see it in your eyes. I know you."

"You don't know anything about me!" Buffy shouted, shrugging him off.

"I don't, eh. Funny that seemed to get you all worked up pretty well. If you don't want to die, and I didn't know you, what was with the outburst?"

"How do I kill it?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.

"You can't kill the Bringer, Slayer. You can only stop it from killing you."

"How do I do that?"

"It's tempting you with death, Slowly at first. When it finally offers it to you, all you have to do is go 'no' and you're home free. Truth be told, though, I don't think you have it in you anymore. The fire, the desire to live." 

A shudder ran down Buffy's spine with those words. She knew that a big part of what he was saying was true. It wasn't that she didn't love her friends, or Dawn. But after being in heaven, she didn't know if she could ever get back to a normal life, knowing what she had lost. But she wasn't going to let anyone know that, even Spike. "I can handle it. Don't worry."

"I hope you can, Buffy. For all our sakes."

"I've got to go."

"I'm coming to keep an eye on Dawn."

"Thanks." she said as they both walked back to Buffy's house.

"I can't seem to find anything on the Net." Willow said, frustrated, closing her laptop. She sat on a big easy chair in the Summers' living room. Xander and Anya were on the sofa. Tara lay on the floor. All of them had books open in front of them.

"It's ok, Willow. I'm sure will find something soon. It just takes time." Tara told her.

"Tara's right." Xander piped in. "It's not like we have Giles, Mr. 'I started studying demons when I learned to crawl', to find everything and tell us what's going on. We're pretty much on our own now."

"Yeah, you're right." Willow said sadly. "But hey, he'll be back soon, and then everything will be ok." She said cheerfully.

"A lot of good that does us now." Xander told her.

"He has a point," Anya piped in. "Wouldn't it be horrible if Giles finally gets back, and the Bringer kills her again." Everyone stared at her in complete shock.

"Anya," Xander asked, "do we need to have the 'tact' talk again?"

"No, I was just......"

"Stating the obvious as usual." Xander cut her off.

"What are we going to tell Dawn if something happens to Buffy?" Tara asked.

"Don't talk like that." Xander said with fake enthusiasm. "Nothing's going to happen to her."

"What about in the meantime?" Willow asked. "She's bound to figure out something's going on sooner or later."

"Beats me, Willow." Xander replied. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"What's going on?" Dawn asked from the top of the stairs. Xander, who had stood up from the sofa and been facing the group, now turned at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Dawn!" He cried. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"What's going on?" She repeated, ignoring Xander's question. "Where's Buffy?" She asked, her voice rising slightly.

"She's on patrol. She'll be back soon, and we'll have her come up and see you when she gets in." Tara said now standing by the banister.

"Something's going on." Dawn stated, still standing at the top of the stairs. "She's gonna die again, isn't she?" She asked as tears started rolling down her face.

"No, Dawn," Willow said who was now standing by her girlfriend, trying to calm the young girl. "No one said that, honey."

"She's gonna leave me isn't she? Just like Mom! Just like everybody always leaves me!" And with that she turned went into her room, and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, great." Xander said to no one in particular, sighing.

"Poor thing." Tara said. "She must really be scared."

"Well wouldn't you be, if your sister had died, and was brought back from the dead, only to put herself in mortal danger again, night after night? Especially with your mom being gone and not even knowing where your dad is? On top of that, only being fifteen? And, technically not even being a real person? Being a bunch of green energy that monks made into a person?" Anya proclaimed.

"Anya! Again, with stating the obvious!"

"Well, what's so wrong with stating the obvious? Doesn't it make dealing with the problem a hell of a lot easier?"

Xander just rolled his eyes. "We'll talk later. You guys stay here and keep working. I'm goona go talk to her."

_She's goona leave me again. I knew it. _Dawn thought, lying on her bed._ What's it matter anyway? It's not like she's my real sister. This life, it's not even my real life. All I am and ever was, was a big green glob of green energy, made into a person by some old smelly monks. A Key, that's all I am. A big blob of green energy molded into a person so that I could be hidden from some evil goddess chick named Glory. In fact, the only reason I was put into Buffy's family was because she's the Slayer. The monks were certain that she would protect me with her life. Blah, blah, blah. All I was ever originally meant to do was get cut open on a certain night so my blood would open up the portal to Glory's dimension. I'd die and she'd go home. Only drawback was it wouldn't just open the door to her dimension. It would open up the doors to all the dimensions. They would have all bled together, and this world would have been plunged into chaos. And until my blood stopped, the portals wouldn't close. Yadda yadda yadda. But boy, those old smelly monks knew what they were talking about when they said the slayer would protect me with her life. Because Buffy and I were the same blood, her blood was able to close the portal. She died for me. She jumped into the portal, and the energy killed her. Leaving me here, alive, all alone. Yeah, the gang brought her back. But how long can she stay alive? I mean, she is the slayer, after all. And Glory's dead now. So why does there need to be a Key? Why do I need to go to school? Or get a job, or have children? It's not like I open anything, anymore. And besides, it's not like anybody would really miss me. Buffy's always wrapped up in her friends, or whatever apocalyptic demon she has to stop from destroying the world this week. And to the others, all I am is Buffy's kid sister. They're too busy treating me like a baby to really look at me. And anyway, all I was ever meant to be was a key. It's not like I was ever really supposed to be a person. Maybe I was supposed to die that night. Maybe Buffy did the wrong thing in saving me. Maybe the almighty Powers That Be meant for me to serve my purpose that night. And that purpose was to die. So maybe I'm better off dead._

"Dawn?" Xander called from outside her bedroom door.

"What?" Dawn asked, irritated, coming out of her thoughts.

"Can I come in and talk for a second?"

"Sure, I guess, why not?"

"Thanks," he said, opening the door and stepping inside. "So what's wrong, Dawnster?" he asked, going over to the bed and rubbing her back.

Dawn was lying on her side, facing away from her friend. "It's just... everybody always leaves."

"Buffy would never leave you, Dawn. And neither would any of us."

"Yeah, just like Mom would never leave me. But she's dead, she's gone."

"But that wasn't her fault, Dawn."

"I'm not saying it's her fault, or anyone's fault. But they're still gone."

"I know, and it sucks, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that no matter how many people die, or come in and out of your life for whatever reason, you're always going to have people in your life who are going to love and care about you."

"Yeah, like Buffy. But she died."

"But Willow and Tara brought her back."

"But I wasn't able to bring Mom back."

"That's right. Because Mrs. Summers died a natural death, Dawn. Buffy didn't."

"Yeah, and they were able to bring her back, this time. But she's goona die eventually."

"Yeah, but like I said, Dawn, you're always goona have people in your life who love and care about you."

"Why would anybody love me? I'm just a stupid Key."

"You know that's not true, Dawn." Xander said sternly. "Look at me."

Dawn rolled over and looked at him for the first time since he had entered the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It was obvious just from looking at her that she was very upset. "This is _your_ life, Dawn. It doesn't matter how you came by it. It doesn't matter what you are. What matters is who you are. And you're Dawn Summers. And we love you very much. No matter what you are, Dawn, a Key, a Slayer, an ex-demon, a vampire - with a soul, a witch, or a werewolf, you know, or at least you should know, that you're a part of this family."

"Yeah, you're right Xander." She said, putting her arms around him. "Thank you."

"No problem, Dawnster. Now get to sleep. It's late. You have school tomorrow."

After Xander left, Dawn lay there thinking. _All that Xander was saying may be true, but whether or not I'm part of this family doesn't change my original purpose. And that purpose was to die that night. I didn't. But I think it's time I fulfilled my purpose._

Buffy and Spike walked slowly up the front walk to her home in slince. It was an unusually chilly night for mid-November. The leaves had started changing color from green to a fiery orange. Buffy always liked that color. It always reminds her of when she was little and she would come home from school on a fall day. Her mom would always make a big pile leaves for her to jump and roll around in. She'd laugh and play for hours. That was when her life had been simple. 

Before Meriex her first Watcher had come to her while she sat on the steps at her high school in L.A. and told her she had a destiny. Which was to save the world from vampires. Before she came to Sunnydale. Before everything. God how Buffy sometimes wished she could go back to those simpler times. Even though she knew she couldn't. She was the Slayer. She had the reponseablity of saving the world. That was that. And when she had thought been released and gone to Heaven no less. She had been torn out of there. Back to this world. And all that reponseablity.

What the heck why didn't she just take this thing up on it's offer. It's not like she hadn't died twice already. And her friends would be upset but they'd get along. They proved that over the last three months. And didn't she deserve a little peace already? She has been the Slayer for going on six years now. How many times has Buffy stopped the world from ending? She's saved countless lives. And it's not like evil ever takes a day off. No matter how many vampires she slayed, or giant snakes she killed or Gods she stopped the evil would just keep coming. So why did she even bother to fight? It was just going to keep coming after all. Maybe she should take the Bringer up on it's offer, and die. Maybe then she can finally be at peace, and stay there.

"Your thinking about it aren't you?" Spike asked as they reached her front door.

"About what?" She asked as they both turned toward one another.

"Letting the Bringer take you. The vampire stated looking into her eyes. You can't Buffy."

"So what if I am. And why can't I!" She said the last part so loud that Spike jumped he was so startled.

"Because Buffy, it's not right. It's not your time. You....."

"Not my time? Buffy yelled cutting him off. The anger in her voice clear. Hello newsflash died twice! I think my number's already up. And everybody just doesn't want to accept it, Except me."

"That doesn't matter Buffy...."

"That doesn't matter! She screamed cutting him off again. I stopped the world from ending so many times I lost count. I stopped the Mayor. The Judge, hell even you. I sent my lover to Hell to save the world. I even killed myself to save this sorry world! I went to Heaven! I thought I was finally at peace. And what happens? I get torn out. What do I get in return for all the good I've done? More pain and more death! And it's not like I'll ever any kind of normal life. I have to hide who I am all the time! Do you have any idea how hard that is! Most people wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that the things I kill every night are real. They don't know what a Slayer is, and even if they did they wouldn't be able to handle it. Just look at the people of this town. They know demons and stuff are real. But they chose to block it out. Just like everyone does when they come across something they can't, or don't want to understand. So there's the prospect of making new friends. Let see then there's children. Like I could ever have kids. I would never be able to bring babies into the craziness that is my life. I would put them in mortal danger just like I do with Dawn, and I refuse to do that. So yeah I am thinking of letting this thing win!"

"It still won't matter! Spike yelled grabbing her by the arms and honding on tight.

"Let go of me!" The Slayer yelled.

"No! You're right you have saved the world. Spike told her. But that's just it Buffy, the world needs you. Weather or not they know it. Your friends and Dawn need you. And they don't need a Slayer, they need Buffy. They need Buffy Summers that's you. You can never be replaced, please try to remember that. Weather or not you have a normal life people still need you and love you. Your friends Dawn even me. The fact that people need you and love you will never change. No matter what kind of life you have. Spike told her shaking her a bit. Please try to keep that in mind when you go in there to face this thing for all our sakes."

Spike released his grip on her arms slowly. His eyes still locked on her. He knew Buffy would never love him, that he didn't have a soul. That he was a demon, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. Because he did, and the last thing he wanted to do was go through what he went through this summer again. He knew the others had had a hard time this summer, but he thinks he felt like he had had the worst time of all. Because he felt he had no one to share his grief with. Like Buffy her friends they didn't like him. They merely tolerated his presence, sometimes. I guess he couldn't blame them taking into account that he had tried to kill them all at one time or another. But still, he was still going through something himself. And they pretty much ignored him. Spike had spent most of his summer in his crypt drunk as a skunk. He sure as hell didn't want to do that again.

"Fine. Buffy said after a moment. You've made your point. Now get out of here."

"No, I want to stay. Please."

The Slayer looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok you can stay. But try not to get on everyone's nerves."

He nodded.

"Let's get inside." She said as she turned toward the door.

Dawn tiptoed quietly out of her room, and softly closed the door behind her. She stepped into the hall looking this way and that. I hope the others are still downstairs looking into whatever's going on with Buffy. Because if there not, and Willow and Tara are already in bed, I'm dead. Funny metaphor she thought to herself. Hearing the voices downstairs confirmed that the gang was still working on whatever the problem was. Good, she thought. It will make this easier. I hope.

With that she took her first step out of her doorway, and into the hallway. She heard a loud creak as her foot hit the floor. Oh no! She thought. Her goose was cooked for sure. Someone must have heard me. That creak was sounded like a bomb dropping on the house! Dawn quickly pressed herself angst the wall. Breathing slowly in, out. In, out. Mentally praying to any God that would listen that no one had heard her. I'm just being paranoid. She thought after a few minuets. Why is it that whenever you sneak around your house at night you think every little noise you make will get the whole state's attieion? She thought to herself. As kept on her quest to the two witches bedroom. Yes, Dawn thought once I get passed the bathroom door I've made it. Just as she was about to pass the bathroom it opened and Anya stepped out.

"Dawn!"

"Anya!"

They both yelled in surprise when they saw each other.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Anya asked.

"I was waiting to use the bathroom." She told her quickly.

"Why didn't you knock?" The ex-demon asked.

"I did. The young girl said. You must not of heard me."

"Oh. Anya said puzzled. I guess not. Well the John's all yours now." She said patting Dawn on the head.

"Thanks." Dawn said. What am I? A hamster? She thought as Anya went back downstairs to join the group.

Once Dawn was sure Anya was back downstairs she rushed into her friends's room. I made it. That was a close one. She thought letting a breath out slowly. I'm in their room. No. I'm in Mom's room. A thousand different memories washed over her all at once, just by being in the room. One of a Halloween night when Buffy had scared her with a scary goblin mask when she was five. And she had ran in here and told her mother. Another of when she had gotten sick and vomited all over her bed. Her Mom had had to change the sheets. And so many others. "Don't worry mom. She said aloud as tears started falling down her face. "Will be together soon." With that said she went over to a shelf in the room, which held Tara and Willow's spell books. She scanned the titles carefully and removed the one she requited from the shelf.

Buffy opened the front door to her home and she and Spike entered. They found everyone in the livingroom working. "Hey guys. She said to everyone. Was anyone able to find anything?" The group turned to look at her.

"No. Sorry Buffy. Tara said speaking for everyone. Will keep looking. Something's bound to turn up sooner or later."

"Yeah will find something, just give it some more time." Willow agreed.

"Hey what's he doing here?" Xander spoke up for the first time. Noticing the vampire that stood behind Buffy. 

"Chill out monkey boy, Spike spat. Slayer here invited me."

"What? Buffy why?"

"Relax Xander. In case something happens. That's all. Is Dawn in bed?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"No. Tara informed her. "She something's up, but not exactly what."

"Good. Don't want to scare her."

None of us do."

"So, what's the game plan? Willow broke in. I mean what's our next move?"

"You guys can stop looking. Buffy replied. I know what I have to do."

"Which is what?" Xander asked.

"Face this thing head on. I'm gonna go sleep on the sofa. This way guys can watch what happens."

"Don't forget what I told you outside Slayer." Spike said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Buffy said softly looking down at the floor guiltily. With her head down she slowly wandered over to the sofa. Put her feet up and slowly drifted off to sleep. All her friends looked at her with worried expressions on their faces.

Dawn sat Indian style in her room in the middle of the floor. The room was dark cast in shadows that danced all around the room. The only light came from a bunch of candles placed around the pramitter of the young girl. The flames were reflected in Dawn's eyes. Her eyes and face seemed deadpan inspite of the fact that a smile was upon her face. With the deadpan expression still on her face she began to read aloud from the spellbook. 

"God Vex hear me. By the wind of Gia, and whisper of Odan. Make it so no one shall enter this place until I am no more. God Vex I call on thee! Make it so no one shall enter but I! God Vex hear me!"

Without warning a strong gust of wind swept through the room. Blowing Dawn's hair, and existing the flames of the candles. Smoke was rising from the wicks. All seemed quiet. Still. Calm. I guess it didn't work. The girl thought to herself. She jumped suddenly when blue electiltry shot up from the cricle and glided over to the door. Covering it completely. "Perfect. Dawn said aloud. Now nobody can stop me." The young girl said strolling over to her bedroom window.

The Slayer stood in that same mirrored place she had stood before. Everywhere she looked her reflection stared back at her. She supposed it was his lair. Or maybe his dimension. She wasn't sure. But she had no time to worry about were she was she had to stay focused. Even though Spike as hard as it was to believe, he had made a point. It was still hard going back to what she had been after being in Heaven. Having to take on the reponseablitty of not just her sister and friends, but the whole world. The weight of it all seemed almost too much to even think about. And the thing an air about it. An air of power, of fear sucdden even. Although Buffy didn't want to admit it even to herself. She was afraid of the Bringer, and the coming battle. Simply because unlike any of pervious battles this was not a battle of the phiycal relm. It was purely of the psychical relm. And Buffy was not certain when the dust cleared she would be able to call herself the victor. Yes she was deeply, deeply afraid.

"That's right Summers. I am powerful. And you're wise to be fearful of me." Buffy turned at the Bringer's voice. He now stood a distance away from her. His black hood was off revealing his face. He had no mouth as far as she could see. Buffy had no idea how he was able to speak to her. Maybe he's telepathic. She thought. His rube like eyes bore into her as if they bore into her soul itself. A look calm had come over the Bringer's freatures. As if he had already won the coming battle.

"And your in what's called limbo. The place between the concouiss mind and the dream relm. Some beings believe that during dreams a soul roams free. It can go anywhere it wishes. However that is only partly true. In rather then roaming free a soul travels to the dream plane. While in the dream plane the soul is transparent. Even that person knows all it's feeling. That's why anything can happen in a dream. All the soul's feelings are out in the open. A person can not hide what they really feel not even from themselves. Do know what dreams are Buffy?"

"What?" She asked. Her voice coming out low and soft even though she had meant for it to sound more annoyed.

"They're everything. Everything a person loves wants. Is envious of. That's what makes them so powerful."

"Thank you for the dream history lesson. Can we please get on with it now? She said. Her voice coming out strong and condandent now. I would fall asleep if I weren't already."

"Very well miss Summers, but don't think you have me fooled. Your attempt at houmer is merely a defense meachism for the fear you feel in your heart. But as you wish we will proceed."

With a flick of the Bringer's wrist Buffy in white puffy smoke. She closed her eyes. Partly too not get any smoke in them, and partly out of fear. When she opened her eyes again Buffy found herself standing in the Magic Box. It was light outside but the store seemed deserted. There was no one around. What's going? Buffy thought. Were did the Bringer go? Out of nowhere the bell above the door rang and she turned to see who had entered. Buffy could not believe her eyes .Her mentor stood in the doorway smiling at her.

"Giles!" She cried running up and hugging him.

"Hello Buffy. It good to see you. How are you?"

"Good. Uh, when did you get in? Did the others tell you what's going on?" She asked letting go of him.

"A little while ago. And yes they did."

"Ok so what are we... She trailed off. Giles? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Noticing that he was looking at the floor, and not at her. The old man removed his glasses, and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but I must tell you."

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

"You were always the most bothersome girl. Always going off and doing as you please. Never following orders. You are perhaps the worst Slayer the Council has ever seen. You're a disgrace, and disappointment to me as a Watcher."

"Giles you can't mean that. Not after everything we've been though. You just can't."

"Well I do. And to be quiet honest it was a relief to me after you passed."

"What! Stop it! Please Giles!" She yelled as she started crying.

"I didn't want to come back here to see you. I did it because I felt I had to. I'll be returning to England and never coming back." And with that the ex-Watcher turned and started walking out of the shop.

"No stop. Giles wait. He slowly turned back to her. Don't leave please."

"Now don't try to change my mind. I'm going home and never coming back. "Goodbye Buffy." He said as he walked out.

"No wait Giles! Please come back! Please!" But he wouldn't. He just kept walking. All Buffy could think to do was sit down in the doorway, and start sobbing.

"See the pain of what's to come Buffy. Do you want go through that and more? The Bringer asked standing in the doorway. All you have to do is say the word and I can make the pain go away forever this time I promise. All you have to do is say yes, and it's gone."

"No! Buffy yelled still crying get away from me!"

"Very well then. We shall move on."

A puff of smoke once again embraced the Slayer. When Buffy opened her eyes this time she was in an ally in Sunnydale. It was night, and it was dark. Buffy stood ally no longer crying. It was as though the scene in The Magic Box never happened. But she recalled all of it. Every harsh word her former Watcher had said to her. His words hurt her deeply for she loved him very much. Although her head knew it wasn't Giles it was just the Bringer playing mind games with her. For some reason her heart didn't seem to understand. To her heart Bringer Giles, and real Giles were one in the same.

The ally had very few people in it. Buffy did not seem to recognize anyone. A small gust of wind made it's way though the ally. Blowing about her hair. A little bit of trash from a trashcan flew by her as well. Buffy was very confused. She had no idea why the Bringer would send her here. When out of the shadows came a face she thought she would never see again.

"Riley? She called out in surprise. Riley was Buffy's ex-boyfriend. They had met shortly after Angel had left for L.A. Riley had been part of a goverment group that hunted demons and conducted experiments on them, called the Inactive. He in time left it just so he could be with her. Things were going very well for them after that. Until Riley found out about Buffy's ex-vampire lover. He completly ignored the fact that Angel has a soul. As hard as he tried he just couldn't understand why Buffy had loved him. That lead Riley to go to a vampire bloodsucking whorehouse was he paid female vampires to suck his blood. Among other things. When Buffy had found out that had pretty much been the end for their relationship

Now he stood just a few feet away from her. He was a lot more muscular then when she had seen him last. Not that Riley had ever been much of a push over. His hair was much longer, and he had a little bit of stubble on his chin. He was dressed all in black. Buffy could not shake the feeling there was something different about him. For some reason he made her spider sense tingle.

"What are you doing here Riley?" She asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just around."

"When did you get back in the States? How did that mission in South America go?"

"About a week. And it went fine. Want to know what the best part is?"

"What?" She asked.

"I can keep up with you now." He told her as he let his face change into the horrid visage of a vampire.

"Oh my God. Buffy said. As a small gasp escaped her throat. You're a vampire."

"Smart girl."

"How? When?"

"About three months ago. I don't even know who my sire was. I was unconnouss when they tuned me, and they were dusted before I rose."

"That's too bad. She told him as she removed a stake from the waistband of her pants, and assumed a fighting stance. Because now I'll have to kill you."

"You really think you can take me honey." He spat.

"I always could before."

"That was then. This is now."

Both Slayer and vampire sprung into action. Buffy delivered a right punch that on the side of his face. She tried to follow up with a left, but the demon that used to be her ex-boyfriend blocked it and fired back with a right of his own. It only dazed her momentarily however. She came back with a spinning sidekick to the side of his ribs. Which caught the demon off guard. Buffy than landed a pair of front kicks. One to his chest, and one that landed underneath his chin, braking Riliey's jaw. Riley yelled in pain. She then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. Rolling on top of the vampire. Buffy then brought her stake up and was about to drive it through the demon's not beating heart. Just when he was about to become dust, Riley wrapped his cold dead hands around her wrist. Stopping the stake that was just inches from his heart.

"You think I'd make it that easy." He told her, and then broke her wrist. Buffy screamed in pain as she dropped her stake. She then slowly got to her feet. Trying her best to ignore the pain she was feeling. Riley wasted no time, and took advantage of his opening. He delivered a series of punches and upper cuts, which caused the Slayer's vision to blur. Riley then grabbed her by the hair and slammed her several times face first into a nearby brick wall. After which her around to face him. His huge massive body blocking any chance there was of escape. Buffy's face was an absolute bloody mess. Her nose was broken. Blood pretty much covered all her features. There were even teeth missing from her mouth.

"I always wondered what Slayer's blood would taste like to a vampire. Riley said. I guess I'm about to find out."

"No!" Buffy begged barley conscious. As she looked into the demon's yellow eyes. The vampire ignored his victim and began to sink his fangs deep into her throat, and drain her blood. Buffy felt helpless as felt the life sap from her body.

"You feel it Buffy. All the pain you're in, all the pain you've been in. Please let me put an end to all your misery. She heard the Bringer whisper in her ear. All you have to do is say yes and I can make it all go away this very second. All I want to is save you, that's all. Please let me be your savior Buffy."

Feeling very weak and dizzy Buffy heisted before responding. Maybe I should just say yes and get over with. She thought. I mean I just don't have in me anymore to keep fighting. Night after night, after night. Maybe I should just give up. But still even with doubts Buffy kept her resolve. If I'm gonna go down it'll by my own hand. Not some dream demon.

"No." She whispered as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

The young woman now found herself once again standing in that hall of mirrors type place she had been in earlier. The Bringer was only a few feet in front of her. Buffy's reflection stared back at her in the demon's ruby like eyes. For unknown reason she found this to be very unsettling. Buffy felt like with each dream situation the Bringer put her in. Not only did her fear grow but also her desire to die. She knew on some level that was exalcy what he wanted. And she was doing her best not to give in, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"Your resolve is astounding Slayer. The Bringer told her. Quite remarkable if I do say so myself. But I've got one more ace up my sleeve."

"Bring it on. Buffy challenged. Do your worst."

"Don't mind if I do."

When the smoke cleared this time the 20-year-old saw that she was in a graveyard. Much like the one were she had first met the Bringer. When Buffy saw what was in front of her, a cold shudder passed through her body. She was looking down upon a headstone that read: Buffy Summers. 1981-2001 Beloved friend and sister, she saves the world a lot.

"My grave." She said quietly to herself. Buffy looked and saw that the Bringer was hovering beside her.

"That's right Summers this is were your friends and Watcher buried you. Remember all the peace you had then. Remember what it was like in Heaven. You were free. Free from this world all your reponsablity. You were finally free from all the pain. And you deserve it Buffy. You go down in history as one greatest Slayers who ever lived. I can give you that peace. For good this time. All you have to do is tell me you wish to die and it shall be. Please be your savior."

As he said these words a million things ran through the young woman's mind. Her Mother's dead body laying on the sofa. Telling Dawn about mom at school. Trying to take care of Dawn. Giles almost being killed by those knights who had been trying to locate the Key. Tara after Glory had sucked out all her brains. Glory capturing Dawn. Drusilla killing Kendra. Herself sending Angel to Hell. Her battle with the Master. When she had faced Dracula. Willow in acoma at the hospital. Mertix dying in her arms back in L.A. Letting Riley leave without letting know how she really felt. Her parents fighting. Digging herself out of the very grave she stood in front of.

"Well Buffy, the Bringer asked bring her out of her memories. Will you allow me to put you at peace once and for all?"

"Y..." She started but before she could finish her sentence a thousand other ran though her memory. Buffy, Xander and Willow all at the Bronze having a good time. Tara's birthday party. Buffy's family having a fun day at the beach. Buffy stopping the Mayor. Stopping Adam. Her and Angel dancing at the prom. Giles showing her the training room he had made for her in the back of the Magic Box. Him telling her: "Your everything I could of hope for as a Slayer. I'm so proud." When he had been dying. Buffy then recalled after she had been brought back She gone back to the tower were she had jumped. Dawn had found her and told her:"Buffy I don't know how your back but your here. With me. Stay with me. Buffy you told me I had to be strong, and I've tried. But it's been so hard without. Please I need you. I need you to live." The next that came to mind was what she had told Dawn right before she jumped off the tower and killed herself. "Dawn the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave live." Finally the last thing she thought of was what Spike had told her outside her house that evening. " That's just it Buffy, the world needs you. Weather or not they know it. Your friends and Dawn need you. And they don't need a Slayer, they need Buffy. They need Buffy Summers that's you. You can never be replaced, please try to remember that. Weather or not you have a normal life people still need you and love you. Your friends Dawn even me. The fact that people need you and love you will never change. No matter what kind of life you have. Please try to keep that in mind when you go in there to face this thing for all our sakes."

Buffy came out of her revive, and looked the Bringer right in his ruby like eyes.

"No. I don't wish I were dead. I'm important. To the world, my sister, my friends, and most of all they love me. Just as me. Just as Buffy. Tell your bosses there gonna have to wait another hundred years. This fish won't take the bait. Find yourself another sucker. You lose."

"No!" The Bringer yelled as he was shot with blue lightning. Buffy as the demon convulsed and screamed. Within a few moments the Bringer exploded into little bits. With a smile on her face Buffy awoke.

"She's waking up." Willow said to group as she saw her friend start to open her eyes. While Buffy had been sleeping all of her friends just kind of sat around not saying much. 

"It's about time, Anya stated. I was beginning to think she was already dead."

"Anya do us all a favor and hold your touge sweetly."

"Buffy are you ok? Willow asked. What happened?"

"I'm fine guys. She said sitting up. I......" Before she could finish there came aloud crash from upstairs. What was that?" She asked alarm in her voice. 

"I don't know Tara said. It sounded like..." 

"It came from Dawn's room." Xander cut her off.

"Dawn. Buffy said. Dawn!" She yelled as she bolted from the sofa and up the stairs. The others follow close behind. When she arrived upstairs Buffy leaped into a high kick and tried to smash the door in. However she was unsuccessful due to the spell that her sister had performed earlier. 

"What is this? She asked. Getting to her feet after getting knocked on her butt.

It's a barrier of somekind." Tara informed her.

"Alright. Here's what were gonna do. I'm gonna try and get to the widow outside Dawn's room. The rest of you stay here and try to get the door open."

"Right." Xander said but the Slayer was already off and running.

Got to get there in time. If anything's hurt Dawn I swear I'll...Oh I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be really really bad. Buffy thought as she ran. Dawn's my sister I can't let anything happen to her. I won't! As Buffy rounded the corner to the side of her house, she felt as though she was moving in slow mosion. She saw her sister standing on the ledge of her windowsill. About to jump off. 

"No Dawn!" She cried as Dawn jumped and started to fall. At that very moment Buffy leaped into the air her arms out stretched trying to catch her. And she did. right in midair. Buffy fell to the soft ground in the backyard with her sister crying in her arms.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I'm sorry! It's just I don't belong here. I'm just a Key. I don't belong!"

"Yes you do Dawn Don't you ever think that. Buffy told her. Dawn still sobbing in her lap. We all feel like we don't belong but the truth is, we do. It's our difference that make us we are."

"You sound Xander." Dawn said still crying 

"He's right...."

"But I was suppose to die that Buffy. Not you."

"Your suppose to be my sister that's all. I love you."

The girls just sat there for awhile taking comfort in her older sister. At last understanding what Xander and Buffy were trying to explain.

"I love you Dawn that's all that matters." She repeated softly.

"I love you too Buffy." Dawn said still crying. 


End file.
